heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonfire
Bonfire (originally Cacumen) is a German heavy metal/hard rock band, founded in Ingolstadt, Germany in 1972 by Hans Ziller. In 1986, based on the advice of the record company and the management, the band changed its name to Bonfire. The original founder Hans Ziller is still in the band and is the only one who has the rights to the Bonfire name. Discography Cacumen * 1979: Riding Away (single) * 1981: Cacumen * 1983: Bad Widow * 1985: Longing For You EP Bonfire (1986–present) Studio albums * 1986: Don't Touch the Light * 1987: Fireworks * 1989: Point Blank * 1991: Knock Out * 1996: Feels Like Comin' Home * 1998: Rebel Soul * 1999: Fuel to the Flames * 2001: Strike Ten * 2003: Free * 2006: Double X * 2008: The Räuber * 2011: Branded * 2015: Glorious * 2017: Byte the Bullet * 2018: Temple of Lies * 2018: Legends Live albums * 1993: Live...The Best * 2002: Live Over Europe! * 2005: One Acoustic Night * 2007: Double Vision * 2011: Fireworks Still Alive * 2013: Live in Wacken * 2019: Live On Holy Ground. Wacken 2018 Compilation albums * 1997: Hot & Slow * 2000: Who's Foolin' Who * 2001: 29 Golden Bullets * 2009: You Make Me Feel * 2013: Schanzerherz * 2016: Pearls Box sets * 2004: The Early Days Singles * 1989: Sword and Stone * 1998: Because It's Christmas Time * 2003: Tell Me What U Know * 2004: Schanzer Herz * 2010: Deutsche Nationalhymne * 2012: Cry For Help EP * 2012: Treueband VHS / DVDs * 1993: The Best (VHS) * 2001: Golden Bullets (DVD, reissue of The Best) * 2005: One Acoustic Night (DVD) * 2007: Double Vision (DVD) * 2008: The Räuber - Live (DVD) Lessmann/Ziller * 1993: Glaub Dran * 1994: Charlie & Louise (single) * 1994: Für Dich (single) Ex * 1995: Die Antwort Weiß Der Wind (single) Charade * 1998: Charade * 2004: II EZ Livin' * 2014: Firestorm Side Projects This does not count what former members have done since leaving Cacumen and Bonfire. Joerg Deisinger had played on the 1989 album, entitled Wild Obsession, by Axel Rudi Pell.1 While a part of EX he started the band known as Sabu. Claus Lessmann was planned to be the lead singer of EZ Livin' while still maintaining membership in Bonfire in 1990. Problems arose and he stayed with Bonfire, but he recorded some demos, which appeared on Bonfire - The Early Days Part 4. Michael Bormann, when he joined Bonfire in 1993, maintained his membership in Jaded Heart and also was involved with a recording by the J.R. Blackmore Group. During the time Charade existed from 1997 to 2011, he was still with Jaded Heart until 2004 doing five albums in that time. He has been involved with other projects since then as well. The Sygnet until 2000 with one album; being a soloist since 2002 (four albums up to 2011); created the band known as Rain in 1997 and disbanded by 2008 (two albums); part of Biss (2002–2004) doing one album; 20th Century Boys (2003-2004) with one release. This was followed with Zeno (2005–present) with one album; The Trophy (2006–present) one album; and Bloodbound (2007) also one album. He has been with Redrum since 2004 with one album in 2007 and Idea (2003–present). During his VERY brief time with Bonfire on 2016, Michael was still associated with Zeno, The Trophy, Redrum, Idea, Powerworld, Grindhouse and Silent Force as well as remaining a soloist. Hans Ziller, when Bonfire took a break in 2014, resurrected EZ Livin' temporarily for one release. The group was then rebranded to become the third incarnation of Bonfire. Chris Lausmann's former band, Frontline, reunited in 2000. He stayed with them until 2002 that included two albums. He also had a project with Frontline vocalist Stephen Kaemmerer called Revolution, but nothing came of that. Uwe Köhler joined Affair in 1999 and the group released an album in 2002. News from the band's website states a new album is in the works with a new membership line-up but it is unknown if Köhler is still a member. Jürgen Wiehler was part of the punk-rock band known as Lustfinger from 2002 to 2012, appearing on a couple of albums. He was listed as a member of The Scovilles (2004–2008) and has been a member of the industrial metal band industrial metal band Megaherz since 2007. Angel Schleifer, since Charade came into existence, was part of Sabu until 1998 and a short reunion in 2003, that included two albums, but he and Paul Sabu have worked together on one of Paul's solo alums. He was also involved with Demon Drive until 2001 with one album and has contributed to the two albums done by the Voices of Rock project spanning from 2007 to 2009. Harry Reischmann, during his time with Bonfire, was involved with AXEperience, Solemnity until 2012, Gregorian, Skibbie, Rock The Big Band and even was part of Hans Ziller's resurrected EZ Livin’, which became the third incarnation of Bonfire. David Reece was with the following groups while he was involved with Bonfire: Tango Down, Wicked Sensation, Reece Percudani Group and has done some solo work. Ronnie Parkes has been with Tango Down and Seven Witches since joining Bonfire. Frank Pane joined Bonfire but maintained his membership in Purpendicular and AXEperience along with his own solo effort. He has since started a band called Sainted Sinners. Tim Breideband joined Bonfire while still maintaining his position in Roughhouse. Alexx Stahl, upon joining Bonfire, maintained his membership in Purple Risng and Roxxcalibur.Category:German hard rock musical groups Category:German heavy metal musical groups